


Evening Wear

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [32]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Closeted Character, Drabble, Forbidden Love, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Bates picked up Lord Grantham’s black dinner jacket and stood behind him, holding it open for His Lordship.





	Evening Wear

Bates picked up Lord Grantham’s black dinner jacket and stood behind him, holding it open for His Lordship. Robert reached his arms through the fabric and stood still as Bates reached his arms around his employer and started to button the jacket slowly, using the mirror to guide him. He ran his fingers down the front of the smart, well tailored fabric and back up. He looked at Robert’s reflection, their eyes met. Robert’s eyes half closed, his breath coming in short pants. Bates caressed his employer’s sides, Robert’s eyes drifted shut and his head tilted back onto Bates’ shoulder.


End file.
